


Monster Hater

by NyannyCat_13



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: "why the fuck not?", And has a soft spot for childs, And has an exp bar, Bitchy Reader, But I don't :), Frisk is female but prefers they, Frisk the flirt has planned everything, Honestly have no idea how to make this work, I called this AU so you can't have it, I may have ruined everything lol, I wish i could wrITE BETTER, Manipulation, Monster-hater Reader, Multi, One-Sided Love, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader is a "slight" alchoholic, Reader may never get love but thats okay they have LOVE, Remember Reader is a total bitch, Sans needs hugs, Smol Frisk, So of course they're a she in reader's eyes, The Author Regrets Everything, You can go figure, You now know the definition of, author has no experience of being a normal gossip guy/girl which makes this a billion times harder, but it'll happen, many hugs, this came out a lot more different than I origionally planned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-08-23 09:03:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8322019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyannyCat_13/pseuds/NyannyCat_13
Summary: You're powerful. Powerful and strong. And to many, you're evil. The wrong hands. Prissy McBitchSass. Maybe that's because you hate monsters. Maybe they can see the sins that crawl on your back. Maybe you just radiate "asshole." You didn't know or care.if the girl, the monster ambassador, hadn't gotten lost, or asked literally anyone else, maybe this all wouldn't have turned out the way.You're not sure if that's a bad or good thing. Most likely bad. But they say there's still a chance to use mercy.To be honest, you're pretty sure you'd be killed before you could get the chance to become little miss goody two-shoes.





	1. Look imma bitch

**Author's Note:**

> I'm keeping this idea all for me, 'cause i'm surprised no one's thought of it yet. I CALL DIBS!!!  
> Yeah too late sorry not sorry :)
> 
> I'm gonna update whenever I develop a chapter, so they might be longer and, idk, hopefully better my main fic, Goodbye.

Here's the scene: you're walking down the street in a long tan coat and curly-at-the-tip styled hair that just came out from a salon, enjoying the reaction of looking like an asshole and glaring at every monster surrounding you. Your high-heel boots clicked against the wet pavement as you sassily strutted over to the starbucks where you were meeting a member of an anti-monster group you attended and friend of yours.

Good, 'cause that's exactly what's happening.

You sighed, staring at the junk food and slight liquor you had prepared for a night of banter, Youtube and experimenting for the horrer rpg you were creating. Life never impressed you. Sure, you would live it. Sure, suicide would never go into your brain, but life was just boring (excluding the circus freaks).

You overheard people chattering on the streets about nothing but monster this, monster that, monsters talking about monsters. It sickened you. You wished they would just shut the fuck up and go back to their cold, damp, dark caves. "Monster indeed," you grumbled to yourself. You added those monster-loving sluts along with the pack of literal animals to live back at what they called "home."

If no one had noticed yet (you made sure everyone did), you hated monsters. At first you were all for it, because there was a spice of life that happened when they arrived. Soon afterwards, however, your "love" took a nosedive. A murderous king? A spider-lady? Dog guards? Sarcasm filled your thoughts as you thought, 'what's not to like?' While glaring at a literal eyeball.

It smiled back.

You flipped it off, strutted away, and swiped your phone on. You were busy texting your friend on which Starbucks she was at when you stumbled. It didn't seem like much, even though you ended up almost falling into the road like a noodle with a death-wish. Thankfully, a strong hand grabbed your shoulder before you could successfully get someone sued for accidentally killing you. You turned around to thank the person.

And.

Stopped.

* * *

It was a fish-lady, that was for sure. She had blue skin, red hair (that you were silently jealous about), and bright yellow cat's eyes. She grinned widely, showing two rows of spiky teeth. "Good thing I caught ya, huh, nerd?"

You grimaced at her black tank top and jeans. "You DO realize it's basically winter, right?"

She looked confused. Good. "Well, yeah, but I got used to it after a while. Burn your house down and spend the rest of your time in Snowdin, and you get used to any cold." She laughed. "I'm Undyne, by the way."

"And I don't care." You gave her a disgusted look, turned heel, and swaggered away.

The fish named Undyne called after you. "What, I don't get a thanks?" You didn't know if it was a joke, seriousness, or both, but it certainly got your attention.

You turned around and began walking back. "No, you DON'T get a thanks." You said through clenched teeth. "I'm already burning this jacket, isn't that thanks enough? You'd probably get some thanks if you and your literal bitchy guards stuck you tails under your legs and swaddled back underground, right where you belong." You were right in her face. "Or maybe you belong in Hell. Then you might get some thanks."

"Hey, stop that!" Came a voice behind you. Of course it was a monster lover. In one swift motion, you turned form the surprised fish and slapped the lover girl so hard she fell down. You bent over, easily towering the girl, and smirked at the tears pinpricking her eyes and the red from your slap on her cheek. 

"And you," you grinned evily, "can join her and rot."

You stood up, and without a word, turned the way to Starbucks and strutted away.


	2. Childs are heavy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title says it all. Plus, for once, the chapter isn't creating an ad for other places.
> 
> I'd be so happy if you went and gave me suggestions on what bitchy-chan here should do (best nickname I stole ever.) I'm still not sure about the "sweethearts for childs" idea, but I figure that Frisk is gonna force reader to stay in their own awesome way.
> 
> And I know it's kind of short, but until I have something that shows word count, it's kind of hard not to '-_-

You were ready to scream. Thanks to previous anger-screams, you knew it would hurt everyone's eardrums around you. So you made sure to find a place overflowing with crowd.

You began the day by being thrown out of the bar around midnight via tired, angry bartender who actually waited until you partially woke up. Luckily no one (well, no one important) was out to see you stumble to your house. Then your phone-alarm clock finally woke, waking you up at five-thirty. It forgot how to turn off, and every five minutes the loudest beeping noise you could find anywhere shrieked at the hangover you. You got into a big argument with your boss at your job and ended up fired. You stomped out, shrieking behind you about how people like them disgust you and how they should rot in hell before the door was slammed forcefully in your face. You head felt like it was split open by then. You sulked in your house for a bit, trying to ease away the headache, before your phone began ringing.

You answered the call and almost sobbed with anger when you heard you were late for a meeting and had missed an elimination. Now here you were standing in the middle of a mall, screaming in your phone to find directions to where the group is hiding this time despite your pounding headache. About now was when you felt a small tap on your stylish sweater.

You huffed, "One second. I'll be back." You turned off your phone and looked slightly over to see a child around the age of 10 or 11 looking at you with big sad eyes. The child also wore a stylish sweater, though the unfortunate case of beginners puberty was slightly revealing that they were a girl, the only female characteristic of the gender-neutral style they were rocking. **Hello** , they signed.  **Can you read sign language?**

You smirked. "Course I can. Whaddya take me for, stupid?" Why did this kid seem familiar? Was she on the news or something? You saw horror cross their face and added immediately, "so, what do you want from me? Did you get separated from someone?"

 **Yeah, my uncles.**   **They were taking me shopping today.** The girl seemed close to tears. You smiled. You had a soft spot for kids, and you made sure people knew that very well if someone young was lost or crying. You went down onto your knees. "Well? What do they look like?"

 **They're skeletons! One's about my height, but a little bit shorter, and the other one is more than twice my size!**   **He's Papyrus, and he's really loud so it'll be easy to find . . .** The girl kept on signing in ecstatic relief, but you began to tune her out. You stood up and began striding away. You felt another tug on your sweater. **Wait!**  they signed frantically. **Please help me. I have no idea where I am, and-**

You bent down and grabbed there hands to silence the kid. "I am not in a million years going to talk to your 'uncles.'" You finger-quoted. "I know who you are, Frisk, and you made a bad choice. You should've let those beasts rot down there. I find you scum disgusting. Now get out of my sight, and do not come back into it or I swear I will have you tortured and hanged by my group." The last part was an empty threat, and you hated this weakness. You got up, turned around, and went on your way. And for a while, everything was okay.

And then you felt a weight on your leg. You looked down and saw Frisk, clinging onto your leg with both of her own arms and legs. **Take me to my uncles**. She stated simply.

"No! Get off my leg, you stubborn brat!" You slowly brought up your leg and began shaking it. The girl pouted, but clinged on as if her life was in danger. You bent down and tried to pull her off. No success. You tried prying her hands off. No success. You tried everything that didn't harm the child. Then you practically limped over to a bench and sat down. Then you waited.

 **What're you doing?**  Frisk asked. You didn't respond. You took out your phone and called a number.

"Whaddup?"

"Hey, it's ___. Listen, I'm probably going to miss the meeting."

"What? But you're in the mall!" "Yeah, but the ambassador of monsters just climbed on my leg and won't let go until I find her skeleton "uncles." Which, of course, I am not going to do unless I get that annoyed. Plus, she's a determination."

" . . . Wha . . ?"

"Yup. This is my life right now. I probably will have to. The kid chose a good day too, since I'm ready to kill the next person who speaks to me." Frisk paled slightly, but signed nothing. "Just e-mail me a recording later, you know how much I love that shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhirt."

"Lol. Smooth. Well, see you later." The call ended. You ended up getting tired and gave up. You stood, headache back and better than ever, disappearing as fast as a slug. You looked at the girl. Her arms were trembling from the stress of holding on. You sighed. "Were did you see health classes last?"

Frisk gave you a confused look, then realised and sat on the ground momentarily, legs still wrapped around your own.  **My favorite clothng store.**

"Which one?" She signed the name, reattached herself and then you were off.


	3. Jebus fucking wow wtf htf reader oh my Gerson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Really short chapter in which there is now a good reason to hate reader.

Frisk began pointing to two skeletons, obviously searching for her. "Yeah, yeah, I see them idiot. Can you let go of me now?" She pulled herself off and ran to the skeletons. The taller one began screaming, apparently attempting casual conversation and failing miserably. You grumbled and began to stride away as if this all had never happened. 

"Hey." You turned to see the shorter skeleton. "Thanks for bringing Frisk back. That was real nice of you."

You stared for a moment in disbelief. And then you scoffed. "Blame the girl. The leech latched onto my leg and wouldn't let go until I found you assholes. Don't talk to me again." You resumed walking away. You felt a tug on your soul. It attempted to turn blue. "Sorry, bitch," You called out behind you. "I got training."

You reached in your pocket to call your fellow monster haters for maybe a rescheduling. The phone wasn't there. You whipped your head around to the skeleton smugly typing in your phone. "Cell sorry, bud, but you weren't what I was aiming for. Hey, wifi you got a number with the name, 'my fav murderer'?" It asked, its smile becoming a bit strained.

That was it. That was the laST. FUCKING. STRAW. THAT YOU COULD TAKE.

You took a deep breath and anger-screamed.

All at once, many things happened. Your head exploded in ache. Sans dropped the phone and cracked it, the lights in his eyes disappearing. Frisk began to cry. The taller one finally shut up. And a large goat woman rushed in with what seemed to be motherly senses and scooped up Frisk into a hug.

And all at once fire and bones surrounded you.

"FUCK YOU!" You shrieked so loudly your throat hurt. "FUCK EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU! YOU BITCHES HAVE RUINED THE WORLD WE LIVE IN! YOU'D BETTER STAY THE FUCK AWAY OR I SWEAR TO GOD THAT I WILL FIND EVERY SINGLE FUCKING ONE OF YOUR ASSES AND DRAG YOU BACK WITH ME AND MAKE IT SEEM AS THOUGH YOU'VE NEVER EXISTED! I WILL MAKE SURE THAT YOUR DUSTY ASHES ARE DUMPED IN AN OCEAN FAR, FAR AWAY! WE'RE GETTING STRONGER, MARK MY FUCKING WORDS! AND I WILL MAKE FUCKING SURE THAT EACH ONE OF YOU WILL BEG FOR DEATH! BECAUSE WHEN I'M DONE WITH YOU, YOU'RE GOING TO FUCKING WISH FOR IT!"

And then you grabbed one of the bones in the air, ignored the searing pain that shocked through your hands, and shot it towards the taller skeleton.

You turned and smirked when you heard a nice sickening crack. Bulls-eye.

The bomes/flames all shoot towards you. You simply duck, letting the attacks hit each other. The only one left, a single bone opposite from the one you took, shot past your head. Without the other side, there was nothing to cancel it out.

Another crack.

Somehow, you disappeared in the commotion.

Only later you remembered the phone. Fuck.


	4. post-attempting to kill everyone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> P A I N  
> this is just filler lol

Sans rubbed his brother’s skull and stared at the race car bed.  _ It’s okay,  _ he thought.  _ It’s okay, Everything’s okay, it’s fine because he’s sleeping and okay and SAFE.  _ He sighed softly and looked back over to Papyrus, smiling as his brother let out a small, breathy sleep “Nyeh,” obviously dreaming about popularity and world peace.

 

And then Sans’s fingers felt the bumpy surface where that lady had  CRACKED HIS BROTHER’S SKULL.

 

In a way, he felt like they were sort of . . . lucky. Even though they were going to have to patch up his chestplate (the second attack went through the fabric and almost broke off a few ribs), at least it didn’t break his skull. That’s something at least.  _ It’s fine. _ Anyway, the kid told him to chin up, and that’s what he was doing. Even when he wished everyone was dead.

 

There was a soft knocking, and Sans turned to the door with a half-lidded smile. A worried ambassador child stood in the entryway. The skelly sighed again and left his brother to one of his rare naps. “‘Sup, kiddo?”

 

**Did you get anything on the lady?** They asked hopefully.

 

Sans forced a small laugh and ruffled the child’s head. “I dunno. Probably not. At least not online.” he watched as their body drooped. The kid had decided that this wouldn’t have happened if they weren’t so, as they said,  **stubborn** . “Buuut there is one thing I haven’t checked. You’re gonna link it.” He held out the cracked cell and chuckled as the kid began jumping up and down in excitement.

 

The phone in his hands rang. After the two of them shared a glance, he let it go to voicemail. If there was anything important, it would be recorded.

 

An obviously stressed guy’s voice rang out. “Shit. Dammit. U-uh, hey Chrissy. It’s Grant. Listen I . . . I saw the news. Are you okay?? Just, I, ah, could you call back, I just- this is a big setback and you know it. Sorry, but it’s true. And-and I need you safe so we can d-do this. And if-if those monsters give you anymore trouble, j-just call me and you can keep the ashes, heh heh. Just, just . . . call back. Please.” The voicemail ended.

 

The two listeners shared looks, and Sans reached over to check the phone number.

 

* * *

_ Ring. Ring. _ “W-who is this?”

 

You sighed and gave the newly bought track phone a death glare. “Fucking Delaware. Did you or did you not call my cell? Because the monsters have it and you might just have ruined everything.”

 

There was an audible sigh of relief. “Ah, Chrissy, not to worry my friend. You know I always block the numbers. I am-””Yeah yeah super mega geek blah blah blah. How’s everybody reacting?” You interrupted his mini lecture immediately to cut to the chase.

 

“Ah, well, you should either come over immediately or stay silent for a couple days. Most of the members think what you did was heroically idiotic and want to strangle you for your stupidity. Their words, not mine. You at home?”

 

“Yup. Just chillin’ on the couch with the t.v. on. Of course I’m watching the result of my amazing act. Like it? It certainly was exhilarating. I’d pay money to finish the skeleton off next time. Then again, I should've gone for shorty. He was the one fucking with me, and he seemed pretty weak. But the bones he generated did give me some legit blisters, so I don’t know.”

 

You could practically see the guy looking around nervously. Grant tended to sound and act rather cowardly. However, you knew from experience that he was actually very skilled in combat. You remembered the day you back talked a rather important figure and Grant basically almost killed you. Ah, sweey memories. Thank god you were quick with your words or else you would probably be dead by now. Grant was one of your closest friends in the group, him and Miranda. Of course, these weren’t their names at all. Everyone in the cult had chosen names as to keep it a bit more hidden in case problems like these came up. Hence them calling you Chrissy, a name you decided on for shits and giggles.

 

“Well, you did charge blindly into battle, but you did get some good hits on the guy. And that tactic certainly is one we’re going to be using in the future. I did get a bit on the shorter skeleton, and you should’ve gone for him. You see - ah excuse me, I have another call to take.” the conversation was rudely discontinued, leaving you spread on the couch with a Pepsi and the remnants of a headache. You sighed. Typical.  


 

* * *

 

Grant switched calls, not bothering to check the phone number. He knew anyone calling his phone would be part of the group.

 

Which is why he was rather surprised to hear a small, “I-I, I g-got it working!”, some shuffling, and then a rather familiar voice asking, “So, Grant, knife to meet you. Now, I know you’re rather busy, but I dust ask why you’ve got a rather large bone to pick with us monsters?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh an btw my other fic "Goodbye" is currently on a bit of haitus bc I've had the worst writers block there. it sucks so much :(

**Author's Note:**

> NOT CONTINUING THIS
> 
> I went in with very little plan and because of that I had a lot of plot problems that ended up ruining this for me. So yeah.


End file.
